This invention relates to adhesive eyeglasses. More particularly, the invention relates to eyeglasses which employs a frame, a lens affixed to the frame, and a replaceable adhesive strip detachably attached to the frame, designed for securing the frame to the facial skin of the wearer.
Many existing eyeglasses utilize earpieces and a nose pad for supporting the frame of the eyeglasses on the wearer's face. However, when they are worn for long period of time, the earpieces and nose pad of eyeglasses press against behind the ear and bridge of the nose causing major discomfort to those sensitive facial portions. In addition, traditional eyeglasses or sunglasses may not adequately secure the glasses in front of the wearer's face. Especially when the wearer engages in activities that require rapid movement of the body, the sudden movement may cause the glasses to either fall off or move to an improper position. Thus, it is desirable to have a eyeglasses that can be securely attached to the wearer's face without utilizing uncomfortable earpieces and a nose pad.
Accordingly, different types of frameless eyeglasses have been designed to get rid of the discomfort brought by uncomfortable traditional eyeglass frames. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,999 to Williams discloses frameless safety eyeglasses comprising a right eye lens and a left eye lens. Each lens is peripherally padded with an adhesive coated foam rubber to secure the lens to the face of the wearer. The right and left eye lens are individually secured directly on the wearer's face intended to bring the lens closer to the face so that they are less likely to come in contact with work pieces or the like.
Williams may provide some utility for protecting the eyes of wearer when working in close quarters where there is very little room for eye lenses and frames that project forwardly from the face but is not useful for repeat use since the foam rubber surrounding the eye lens must be manually applied with adhesive material prior to each use. Because the foam rubber padding is permanently attached to the lens, after e each additional use, a new layer of adhesive coating builds up on the foam rubber padding.
Despite the discrete safety eyeglasses, there is still a further need to provide improved adhesive eyeglasses. Such adhesive eyeglasses should utilize a replaceable adhesive strip which can be removed from the frame and replaced by a unused adhesive strip for subsequent uses. Moreover, such adhesive eyeglasses should include one or two piece convex shaped lenses affixed to the frame such that the lenses are spaced away from the face of the wearer.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.